


Unthinkable

by suzukaze (littleoutlaw)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoutlaw/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still an unstoppable force, and he couldn't resist her. He never could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Conquest universe, but not related to my other fic! Although I guess it could be if you want it to. Again, I took some creative liberty with the timeline here. Corrin was in Hoshido for much longer than a day.
> 
> I'M A SUCKER FOR TAKUKAMU + LEOCORRIN ANGST AND I CAN'T GET ENOUGH (one day i'll write something happy and fluffy) ((yes i had to throw some in at the end))

Takumi grimaced, looking at the scene around him with utter contempt. Ryoma was stiffly chatting with Xander, while Elise and Sakura were giggling together. Hinoka and Camilla were on opposite sides of the hall, apparently miffed after only a few words with each other. Leo had tried to say something to him earlier, no doubt an insult, but Takumi just scoffed and shooed him away. Corrin was sitting at a table by herself, quietly watching all of them. He could feel her eyes boring into his back when he turned away, desperate to not catch her eye. Earlier that morning, he could have never imagined coming this close to her again without being on a battlefield. He thought back to something he had once told her, almost feeling sorry for himself. ' _This was meant to be..._ '  
  
Earlier that day, the Hoshidan army had stopped in the Kingdom of Izumo, a neutral territory, to speak with the Archduke Izana and rest. As soon as they had settled in, he and his siblings had been taken hostage. Fortunately for them, they had been rescued. Unfortunately for Takumi, their saviors had been the Nohiran army with Corrin leading the charge. While the rest of his siblings were thankful, Takumi couldn't even look at her. The army had also rescued Izana, who had been absolutely insistant that they come together for a dinner. He had wanted to protest, but Ryoma had agreed before Takumi could even say anything to dissuade him.  
  
No one knew how much Takumi was suffering, they didn't know what had happened between himself and Corrin. He blamed himself for loving her, for telling her the truth about her “family” in Hoshido. Takumi blamed himself for Corrin siding with Nohr, the constant painful feeling that it was his fault, that he should have never showed her the letter. He could barely look at his siblings anymore without feeling overcome by guilt. And here he was, face to face with the people he had lost Corrin to. The people she had chosen over him. He was stuck between wanting to run away or to confront her in front of everyone. He was contemplating just getting up and leaving when he saw her move out of the corner of his eye. He stiffened up, hoping she wasn't going to come near him. He stared at her now, wondering if she would turn around, or just keep going.  
  
Takumi watched Corrin slip out of the room, unnoticed by anyone else, not even her retainers. His mind was telling him to stay put, but his heart was betraying him. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. His legs felt like lead as he stood up, his resolve almost wavering, but he had to talk to her. He felt Ryoma's eyes on him as he got up, and gave a stiff nod to his eldest brother. He expected Ryoma to say something, but he turned away, distracted by Leo suddenly approaching Xander. Takumi took this as an opportunity to escape without any further notice, and quickly made his way out the same way Corrin had. He almost felt excited, going after her like this.  
  
He quickly made his way down the long hall, finally stopping in front of a room that had an adjacent door. He peeked inside, feeling his heart jump when he saw Corrin's familiar figure illuminated by the moonlight flowing through the window. He reached his hand up the door, preparing to knock before she turned around, her mouth agape. She almost looked ethereal to him. He hated her for being a traitor, for breaking him. He completely exposed himself to her, and she gutted him. Despite it all, he couldn't help but love her. An all-consuming, powerful love that still left him weak, unable to speak. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes on Corrin.  
  
She took a tentative step towards him, the ghost of a smile on her face. “Takumi...” He wanted to yell at her, to tell her to never use his name again, but instead he felt like he was going to cry. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her head nestle into his neck. He hated himself for this, for still loving her, but he just couldn't bring himself to hate her. She looked up at him, the same soft expression on her face that she always held when they were together. “I've missed you.”  
  
He kissed her with such ferocity that he didn't know if he would be able to stop. He could feel her hand gripping onto his shirt tightly, her nails almost digging into his skin. He finally pulled himself away from her mouth, his head feeling light. Corrin's eyes felt like they were searing into him as she gazed at him, the look on her face giving away no emotion. Every nerve in his body was telling him to run, to stop. The girl in his arms was the reason he felt such intense pain every day, her face and words seared into his mind. ' _I love you, Takumi. Nothing will ever change that.'_ The elation he had felt when Corrin told him that was nothing compared to the suffering he faced every second he thought about her since.  
  
Takumi let go of her and stepped back, letting a flood of emotions rush from his mouth. “Why did you lie to me Corrin? I loved you! I-I still love you. Why did you do this to me? To all of us? You betrayed us.” His mind was still telling him to run, but he couldn't leave, not without hearing what she had to say. He wanted to look away, but he kept his eyes focused on her face, noticing that she couldn't even look at him. Her mouth opened and closed several times before he finally heard her speak.  
  
“I do love you, Takumi. More than anyone, more than anything. I would never lie to you. But...” He wanted to scream, to tell her what a liar she was, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She began again, finally looking at him. “They raised me from birth. I am not doing this to hurt Hoshido, I am doing this to bring peace to both our nations. To the world. I want to unite us all.”  
  
He wanted to laugh at her words, at her naivety. “That's not going to happen, Corrin. It's too late.” Her face fell as he was speaking, and he regretted what he had said. “I'm sorry, but war just isn't that simple.” She reached out to touch his arm, her hand stroking it gently. Her touch sent his head spinning, wanting more. He wanted to beg for her to come back to Hoshido, to come back to him. He stopped himself from closing the gap between them, stepping back so her hand fell from his arm. The anger he had felt moments ago had faded away.  
  
“You know that this is the last time we'll ever speak as friends again, Corrin.”  
  
“Lovers.” Corrin said, stepping forward to fill the space he had just made. Takumi almost choked, staring at her incredulously. “I know I've betrayed you. I'll never forget it. But I still love you. Gods, I know I'm selfish, but I want you, Takumi. If you'll have me.”  
  
“So you want to fuck me, but you wouldn't stay with me?” He spat out, hoping his words had hurt her. He almost felt comforted, knowing that she had been suffering from the same pain he had. His head was spinning. His mind was racing between hurting her and loving her. He couldn't resist her, a fact he had quickly learned when they first met, and things hadn't changed now. He closed the gap between them, hearing a gasp come from Corrin.  
  
His mouth was on hers again, her hands already tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. He could feel the heat of her body against his, her breasts pressed against his chest. Without warning, Takumi pressed her into the wall behind them, his hands holding her arms in place. He thought she would stop, but her mouth just pressed against his harder, her tongue working to open his mouth. He finally relented and felt her moan into his mouth, sending a shock straight to his groin.  
  
He could feel her pushing against his hands now, squirming under his grip. He let go, watching her carefully. Corrin's face was flushed, her hair even wilder than usual. Without a word, she removed her shirt and her skirt, flinging them to the ground. Her nipples were poking through the thin fabric of her bra, making Takumi shift uncomfortably. His erection was straining against his pants, still powerless against Corrin. He still felt like he was under a spell around her, like she was an unstoppable force.  
  
He could feel Corrin's gaze on him again. “Takumi... If you don't want to do this, we don't have to.” Her hand had moved to his cheek, caressing it. It almost felt like burning to him. He wanted nothing more than to swat it away, but he stopped himself. He was furious at her for still caring, for acting like she was concerned with his well being.  
  
“Don't talk to me like you care, Corrin.” He said sharply, averting his eyes. “But I want this.” He felt embarrassed, even showing this much emotion. He didn't want to be vulnerable with her again, not after what she had done. His mind was no longer running at him to scream, instead it was pleading with him to stay, to be with Corrin again.  
  
Corrin moved closer to him, her familiar earthy scent mixed with sweat filling his nose. Her lips were on his again, her tongue running against his bottom lip. She began tugging at his clothes, gently removing his armor. He was almost afraid to move in case she stopped again. Her hand found his erection, squeezing it and causing him to gasp. He felt her untying the sash on his pants, followed by her hands caressing his thighs. She gently pushed him down on the bedroll that was in the room, placing herself in-between his thighs. She was taking her time, kissing his inner thighs and just barely brushing his cock as she worked below him. He always felt embarrassed, being exposed like this, and felt his face turn red.  
  
Corrin had moved back up to his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest. She kissed his neck gently, her hand brushing his cock, which was still straining against his underwear. He was panting and twitching underneath her, desperate for her to release his length. She lifted her head and smirked at him. Her finger was gently pressing against the head of his cock, already covered in precum. He pressed against her hand, unable to stop himself.  
  
“Good boy.” Corrin said, looking at him and licking her lips. Takumi bucked his hips against her hand again, unable to resist her. He pressed his hips up so she could finally take his underwear off, his length finally free. She seemed to be looking at it with wonder as it glistened, slick with precum. He had once been insecure about his size, about his body, but the way Corrin treated him made Takumi feel like the most handsome person in the world. Even now, in their current state, she still seemed to look at him that way. He felt pained for a moment, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head as Corrin's mouth found her way to his shaft, her breath hot on its base.  
  
Her mouth moved around his cock, kissing and licking it slowly. He was gripping the sheets on the bedroll tightly and breathing heavily, trying to stifle his moans. She had always loved to tease him, but this was almost unbearable. She brought her mouth to the his head, letting her tongue swirl around it, before moving back down to lick the shaft.  
  
“C-corrin, please!” He moaned, feeling his face turn red once again. He heard her chuckle softly before taking his cock in her mouth, causing Takumi to cry out. Her warm mouth was around his full length, her tongue still teasing him as she moved her head slowly up and down. She pulled up again, agonizingly slow, and placed her hand on his cock before continuing again. Takumi's head was spinning as she worked him with her hand and mouth. He felt dizzy as he felt pressure building up inside him.  
  
“S-s-stop, please.” He stuttered, almost unable to get the words out. She stopped immediately, bringing her head up. The saliva connecting her mouth to his cock was almost enough to make him cum itself, but he restrained himself. “I don't want to cum right now. I still want you.” He watched her wipe her mouth off and grin, moving back up to give him a kiss. Takumi moved to take Corrin's shirt off, watching her breasts jiggle lightly as the top came over her head. He felt the same sadness as he looked at her again, her blissful expression a hard contrast to their actual situation. At this point, Takumi didn't think he could stop himself.  
  
He moved his mouth down to her right nipple, his tongue flitting around it while his fingers roamed around her left. Corrin moaned he worked between both nipples, grabbing at his back. He sat up again, admiring her body before moving back down, trailing kisses as he went. He toyed with the hem of her underwear, watching her expression as she writhed beneath him. He moved his hand down, rubbing his thumb gently across her clit over her soaked underwear. He felt his cock twitch as he touched her. He wanted to tease her more, but he felt like he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her underwear down, her neatly trimmed labia greeting him. She groaned as he pulled her panties off and tossed them aside, pushing herself towards him.  
  
He sat up again, taking pleasure in her frustrated expression. Her face was flushed, with her hair splayed out behind her, wild as always. He always loved the sight of Corrin like this. Vulnerable, exposed. He watched the way her breasts rose and fell with every shaky breath she took as she stared at him, waiting for him to make another move. He moved himself so that his cock was almost touching her, the head barely ready to enter. He wanted her to beg, to plead.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” He said, his voice husky and low. Corrin seemed taken aback. When they had been together before, things had always been slow and sweet. Loving, he thought.  
  
“I... Takumi...” she said, shifting under him. He was staring at her, her face was a deep red now, far more than it was before.  
  
“Unless you don't want me.” He slowly rubbed his cock against her entrance, holding back a moan. She was whimpering now, but he could hold out. “Now tell me... What do you want?”  
  
“Gods, just fuck me Takumi! F-fuck me, please!” Corrin cried out. Takumi groaned and pushed himself into her, her moans almost too much for him. He slowly pushed in and out, giving her time to adjust. She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him. He increased his pace and she cried out again, screaming his name. He moved to pin her arms down, his hands pressing against her wrists. He had never felt so in control before, like Corrin was his and his alone. He slowed down and pulled out, the sudden need to fuck her from behind overcoming him.  
  
“Turn over.” He commanded, watching her as she crawled on all fours to get in position. Her back was arched, giving him the perfect angle to grab her hips at. He pushed his cock back into her slowly, marveling at her body from this position. He began to rock into her, her moans sending him into absolute ecstasy. He kept one hand on her hips while he reached forward and pushed his hand into her hair, pulling her head back. Corrin moaned louder than he had ever heard her before.  
  
“Fuck me harder, Takumi!” She moaned, sending Takumi's head spinning. He pounded into her, her back arched even more with his hand pulling her hair and head back. He felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, he didn't know where he began or where Corrin ended. She was moaning his name over and over, filling him with more desire than he thought possible.  
  
“I'm... going to cum, Corrin, I'm going to...” Takumi moaned out, barely holding on. He finally let go, his head light and his body dizzy as he released himself inside of her. His hands were gripping her hips tightly as she still mewled under him, almost incoherent. He slipped out of her as she rolled over, sweat glistening on her forehead and chest. He moved towards her, slipping two fingers inside of her and pumping as she played with her clit. It didn't take long before she was shuddering and crying out, spent just like he was. They both flopped back down, the sound of their labored breathing filling the silent room.  
  
The realization hit him like a brick, that this would be the last time he was intimate with Corrin. The last time he would ever hold her, kiss her, or hear her say that she loved him again. Corrin had moved over to him, laying her head on his chest, remaining silent. He wanted to cry and scream again, but he couldn't. He refused to. He sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear, noticing that she was crying.  
  
She spoke first, her eyes refusing to leave his. “I love you, Takumi. I'm so, so sorry. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. What I said before was true.”  
  
He didn't even want to respond. He loved her, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't ever say it again, and she had to have known. He kissed her forehead in response and sat up, the pain of losing her washing over him all over again. An old wound, gouged open. He didn't think he could leave without saying it back. She was sitting up now too, her face illuminated in the moonlight.  
  
“I love you, Corrin. Next time we meet...” He let his sentence trail off, unable to finish it. She nodded at him, knowing what his implications were. They got up together, slowly getting dressed. He wondered if she wanted to stay with him, to never leave this place. To run away together. He shook his head. A Hoshidan prince can't think such silly things. The second he left the room, they would be enemies again. Another good word about Corrin would never – could never – leave his lips. He stepped towards her, both dressed now, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking and knew he was as well, knowing that this was the last embrace they would ever share as lovers. He pulled back, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips before he walked towards the door.  
  
“Maybe in another life... We'll meet again.” Corrin said, a sad smile on her face. “Goodbye, Takumi.”  
  
Takumi managed to smile as he looked at her, feeling a strange sense of hope in her statement. The only person that could ever make him feel this way was her. An unstoppable force, as always. “Goodbye, Corrin.” He said, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Takumi knew it would be a while before Corrin left the room, if only to deter suspicion. He got about halfway down the hall before being stopped by someone he never wanted to see again – Prince Leo. He didn't look happy, not that he ever really did. Takumi was ready to keep walking by before he was stopped by Leo's words.  
  
“I can't believe I'm talking to you... but this is important. Have you seen Corrin?” Leo was looking at him, his eyes burning darkly, apparently not noticing the state Takumi was in. He was still sweaty, his hair sticking up more than usual. He almost wanted to laugh in his face, to tell him ' _I just fucked her senseless.'_ Takumi had seen through their brief interactions how Leo acted around Corrin. He looked at her with the same blissful look that Takumi used to give her. It had made him wonder if there was something there, a burning feeling that plagued him every day. He wanted to be bitter, to make Corrin suffer still, but he held back.  
  
“No. Try the other hall, this one is empty.” Takumi said before walking away, not bothering to give another moment's thought to him. ' _Another life.'_ he mused as he made his way back to the main hall, feeling for a brief moment that her words were true. ' _We'll meet again._ '

 


End file.
